Son Goku
Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: 4-B Name: Son Goku/Kakkarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations) Martial Artist Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I - after various time skips at the end of Part II he's over 40 Powers and Abilities: Super strength , speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, incredible leg strength (was able to leap into the troposphere casually in his earlier days), flight, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiya-jin with only his finger) and offensively (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets), can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, low level psychic powers: telepathy and telekinesis, energy sensing, a pure heart, can transform to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere with his Shunkan Ido technique, can also use this technique to cross dimensions, power that increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries, can hear people speaking whilst he's asleep, resistance towards electricity. | Same as previous as well as the ability to absorb ki, can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" Weaknesses: Can't survive in the vacuum of space, can only maintain Super Saiya-jin 3 form for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. Needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively, Genki Dama requries a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with evil hearts/souls. |'Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power.' Destructive Capacity: At least Country Level+ '''normally, '''Continent Level+ '''with Super Kamehameha | '''Planet Level+ | Small Star Level | At least Small Star Level+ | Star Level+ '''(Far superior to Gohan in Cell Saga) | '''Solar System Level+ (Could go toe to toe with 70% Bills. Akira Toriyama said in an interview that if Whis is a 15, Bills is a 10, and SSG Goku is a 6.) Range: Stellar Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 100+, well above Kami) | Massively Hypersonic+ (High Triple Digits) | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic+ with Relativistic reaction time (dodged a Cell's Kamehameha that reached a considerable distance in seconds) | Relativistic | At least Relativistic+ with Light Speed'''reaction time. '''Durability: At least Continent Level+ '''(Superior to Piccolo who survived Goku's Super Kamehameha) | '''Planet Level+| Small Star Level | At least Small Star Level+ | Star Level+ | Solar System Level+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ ''' '''Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ | At least Class NJ (superior to Base Vegeta) | Class XKJ | At least Class XKJ+ '''(can trade blows with Perfect Cell) | '''Class XMJ+ | Class XGJ+, likely higher (can trade blows with Bills) Stamina: Inhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. | His stamina is now high enough to use Super Saiyan 3 with Super Saiyan 2 effort. Standard Equipment: As a child used the kintoun, a sentient cloud he could ride on, and the nyoi-bo, a magic pole that could extend and contract at his command. As an adult, uses weighted clothing. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Super Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Forms:' An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiya-jin race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiya-jin form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by three further transformations, Super Saiya-jin 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiya-jin) Super Saiya-jin 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 2) and Super Saiya-jin God (at least 10 times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 3, potentially much higher). Goku can use all of these transformations. '-Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack. A powerful beam of ki that can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. Also variants of the Kamehameha allow Goku to control it's path or perform it with his feet. '-Chou Kamehameha:' Technically the supreme and mastered version of the Kamehameha. '-Bukujutsu: '''The ability to levitate and fly through the usage of Chi/Ki. '-Zanzoken:' Afterimage technique based on speed, the technique is specifically used to overwhelm or trick an opponent into leaving themselves open to a feint attack; other versions include the Double Zanzoken and Triple Zanzoken. '-Kaioken:' Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level of this attack used is x20. Recent info perpetuates that everything is literally amped linerally i.e. Kaioken doubles strength, speed, power, ki and so on. '-Kiai:' A Ki technique using the power of his Chi to physically repel physical or energy attacks through his aura or voice via shouting. '-Dragon Fist: An attack where Goku Jumps at his foe, and punches through them with tremendous ki. '''-Genki Dama: Goku conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy, this technique is essentially useless against pure-hearted beings but exceptionally effective against evil beings. '-Shunkan Ido: '''Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Battles '''Notable Victories:' HST x5000 (Bleach, Naruto, and One Piece) Hulk (Marvel) Hulk Profile Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard Profile Dark Samus (Metroid) Bellcross (Heroic Age) Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke Profile (Goku Saiyan Saga can solo the verse) Hercules (Greek Mythology) Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) Sephiroth Profile Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman Profile Drax The Destroyer (Marvel) Drax Profile Gladiator (Marvel) Gladiator Profile Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Captain Marvel Profile Black Adam (DC Comics) Black Adam Profile Dr. Doom (Marvel) Dr. Doom Profile (In a random encounter) Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio Brando Profile Notable Losses: Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Profile (this was composite/Archie Sonic) Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneider Profile Anti-monitor (DC Comics) Anti-Monitor Profile (Goku was teamed with Pre Crisis Superman) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya Profile Inconclusive Matches: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura Profile (This was Goku Super Saiyan 3 facing Mantra Asura) Others Note: The profile covers the adult version of Goku. For the kid version see this profile Key: Piccolo Jr. Saga | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Super Saiyan God/Battle of Gods Category:Character Category:Anime/Manga Character Category:Dragonball